Chance and Romance
by Serceraugh
Summary: Weiss Schnee takes a chance in her romantic life before she ends up becoming something she hates and the girl she takes it on just happens to be a girl by the name of Ruby Rose. Highschool AU. White Rose.
1. Contemplating Romance

**AN: Sorry about taking so long to get a new story going. College stuff etc. gets in the way. This is White Rose so sorry to any Lunar Arc shippers who followed me based on my first story and happen to dislike that pairing but unfortunately this will most likely be a common pairing in my stories. Don't worry though, there will be more Jaune/Ruby in the future, just not in this story.**

Weiss Schnee stood alone in an empty hallway. She had a free period and was mostly just thinking of anything she could do to waste time without any of her friends around, well, any of the likeable ones, she was sure Cardin was hanging around somewhere but she would sooner jump from the roof than spend any time alone with him. There was always... no, not now.

Usually she would have spent this time to do homework or study, however this week had been strangely homework free and she was spending the downtime trying to relax before the inevitable storm of work that would come after this calm period. For now she would just take advantage of the respite and get rid of some of the stress that high school inevitably built up in her. Of course much of her current stress was coming from her own actions.

Weiss Schnee was gay. This in itself caused a problem as her father had consistently tried to set her up with males. He didn't outright say he wanted her to date these boys of course, no he would only throw hints like 'I'm sure young Neptune would enjoy your company' and other such things as he knew her mother would be on him in a heartbeat if he tried to force her into anything, especially after the disaster with her sister Winter and her boyfriend.

However this was a problem she had been dealing with since she discovered it at the age of 11 and as such was not her current predicament, though it was a contributing factor. Part of the current problem was that Weiss was still 'In the closet' so to speak, it was something she tried to hide from even her friends, though she knew they would probably be fine with it. Her friends would only be a problem if they told anyone that could possibly tell her father. While her friends were all great and some of the few people she would thank her father for introducing her to, she didn't exactly trust them to keep a secret.

Lie Ren, the calm and quiet son of the owner of a rather large imports business, would probably be the least trouble if he found out. Most of this due to the fact that he was close to very few people outside of their small group and generally tended to avoid gossip, however Weiss believed that he could be trusted to keep her secrets the most as he had shown to be rather empathetic to others in the past. Though most outside their circle would never know due to his mostly emotionless demeanour, Ren could be rather understanding and wise when it came to emotional issues, it had taken years of interaction and friendship to get past the outer shell of course but in the end she had believed it worth it.

The potential problem came in the form of Ren's best friend and possible girlfriend Nora Valkyrie. _Possible _girlfriend because with how close those two were you could never really tell, however they had never come straight out and said they were in a relationship yet with the amount Nora doted over him it was truly difficult to tell. Nora was the largest potential problem if Weiss' preference was discovered as she was generally rather loudmouthed and had been known to say things without thinking. However she had never said anything particularly secret or embarrassing thus leading to her classification in Weiss' mind as a wild card. This obviously irritated her as she liked to be able to plan ahead and someone as unpredictable as Nora made her doubt any plans for her potentially being revealed.

Finally in her small circle was Pyrrha Nikos, Weiss' best friend and the one she was most proud of having. While she had been introduced to both Nora and Ren through her father, she had acquainted herself with Pyrrha and become friends with her on her own merits. Not that her other friends disliked her, but with Pyrrha, their personalities had just clicked in a way that had made them best friends within days. Weiss' had been contemplating coming out to Pyrrha for quite a while, she felt rather guilty keeping secrets from someone she knew she could trust with her life but she just couldn't bring herself to put that much trust into someone, a side effect of her upbringing by a ruthless businessman no doubt.

This led to her _actual_ problem.

Pyrrha had gotten herself a boyfriend, Jaune Arc, He was likeable enough, though terribly awkward and not exactly the smartest but Pyrrha liked him and he wasn't a total prick like Cardin so he was acceptable as long as he made her best friend happy. That was where the problem began, the boy made her friend _incredibly_ happy, so much that she was practically walking on air lately, and this made Weiss jealous. It was something she knew she couldn't have, at least not until she knew she could live without relying on her father's resources as he would undoubtedly kick her out if he found out about her preference, but that didn't prevent her from wanting and fantasising about getting a girlfriend and being as happy as her best friend was.

These fantasises and desires joined forces with the hormones she had been suppressing for years and eventually drove her to do something stupid, something completely idiotic and potentially life ruining.

It had begun as a mostly normal class, until the teacher had told them they were going to be partnered for a project that would last until the next term. None of Weiss' friends were in the same class as her and as such she had not particularly cared about who she would end up with as long as it wasn't some complete idiot. Luckily for her it hadn't been. Unluckily, it had been the person who had put her in her current predicament.

The girl had come up to her, looking right at her with large, beautiful, silver eyes and introduced herself as Ruby Rose. From there things had gotten progressively worse for Weiss as she stared at the absolutely gorgeous, at least in her eyes, girl. She dressed in a strange style that Weiss would have put somewhere between goth and punk, a short corset patterned dress that fit snugly on her waist and accentuated the girl's smooth curves, knee high black boots that perfectly complimented her long legs and silky hair that began as a black and faded into a crimson red.

While all that made the girl seem incredibly attractive to Weiss, it had been a rather silly little detail that had sent her soaring over the top. She was short; in fact she was almost exactly the same size as Weiss which was a massive bonus to her as it seemed like so long since she had been able to look anyone in the eye without looking up too, an act that always irritated her as it gave her a tiny niggling feeling of insecurity in the back of her mind, this girl had instantly made her feel comfortable.

Weiss had decided that this girl was going to be hers, and this the next two hours of her double period lesson was filled with joking, laughing and worst of all... flirting. Light touches that made her heart race, far too much touching for someone she had just met really but Ruby didn't complain which only made Weiss believe that it was working. Glances at the girl out of the corner of her eye were common across the two hour period, though not as common as just straight up staring into the girls' sparkling eyes along with the occasional naughtier glances at her body that made her flush with embarrassment, an uncommon sight on Weiss Schnee, and that was the problem.

One, she was Weiss Schnee and if she entered a relationship with this girl there was a chance her father would find out about her being gay. Two, even if she didn't she had still been blatantly flirting with a girl during a class and rumours were bound to spread. The biggest problem however was that Ruby was _perfect _for her and she hadn't been able to stop their strange and flirty relationship. The girl was smart, moved ahead two years and as such was 15 years old to Weiss' 17, not too much of a problem but a slight obstacle.

She was, as earlier stated, beautiful and her personality could be called that too, she was kind yet not a pushover which was good as otherwise Weiss' confidence and slight arrogance would have bulldozed the girl in any kind of extended conversation. She was funny too, in a silly way which made Weiss giggle rather than through the use of the boring anecdotes and formulaic jokes many of her previous suitors had used when trying to get more than a polite laugh.

One of her favourite factors of Ruby's personality was the calming aura of innocence and curiosity the girl projected, it made Weiss feel relaxed yet it was also enticing in a way that made her want to do all sorts of wicked things to the girl.

In a good way of course.

She sighed, leaning against her locker. That was why she hadn't _stopped_ their relationship, Ruby was practically her ideal girlfriend and while she was terrified of possible discovery, she was even more afraid of what her life would turn out like if she allowed fear of her father to rule her life, she refused to allow herself to become some kind of trophy wife in a loveless marriage or a hateful old business owner like her father. It seems she had convinced herself out of this problem and while the secrecy would obviously still be a problem afterwards, at least there was a possibility of happiness in all this, and that was what motivated her to do what she did next.

She stood straight, head high and shoulders back as she prepared herself for something that could potentially cause so many problems yet called to her with promise of something great, something that could lead to her actually being happy.

She set off to find the object of her thoughts and desires, pushing all doubts about her idea to the back of her mind, banishing all the thoughts that maybe the girl was straight and ignoring any idea that she might be rejected. She was going to do this, while it might have seemed that she was doing this blindly, the weeks of contemplation had culminated in that small moment of realisation that she couldn't let this chance go.

In the back of her mind she realised she was being terribly overdramatic about asking a girl out, however she _was_ a teenager and this was the first time she had done so, she believed she could be excused for needing to psyche herself up.


	2. Taking a Chance

It was five seconds into Weiss' confident stride that she didn't know _where_ she was striding to. In her time with Ruby, their schedules had never really come up other than to plan for their project and they generally did that during the latter half of their lunch period. The other girl was probably in class and here she was planning to walk up to her and sweep her off her feet. Weiss deflated slightly but was determined not to let such a small setback become an obstacle.

She decided that she would check some of the more obvious places that Ruby may be hanging around, places like the cafeteria, library and such, before she gave up and just waited until the next time she saw her in a class to ask about her break schedule. Weiss turned and headed back down the corridor, the library was closer so it would be easier to check there first.

She opened the door to a room filled with whispers, the only level of speech allowed in the room if you didn't want to be kicked out. She scanned up and down the various lines of computers, a few of which were in use though none by Ruby, before she walked through the room toward the back quarter where the library portion of the "library" was.

She entered the book filled area and looked toward the various seats available and the sound of the rest of the room muffled. The area was almost completely empty, and Weiss would have believed it to be completely abandoned if not for the one person sitting in a beanbag with their face hidden behind a book. Weiss coughed casually, loud enough to catch the person's attention and quickly looked away toward the shelf in case she was caught staring.

"Weiss?" a recognisable voice whispered, though it was more a stage whisper as the girl who spoke was generally a rather loud person.

Weiss was ecstatic that her luck had been good for once in her life and turned to see the face of the girl she had come seeking, silver eyes twinkling at her in curiosity.

"Hello Ruby." She spoke calmly though her heart was racing at the idea that now that she had found the girl she had to actually _do_ what she had came here intending to.

The partially red haired girl put a finger to her lips and gave a rather exaggerated shushing sound that made Weiss smile slightly, amused by the childishness of the gesture and how cute it made the other girl seem.

Ruby shifted herself over in the rather large beanbag and patted the spot next to her with a grin. Weiss, not willing to sacrifice the chance to be so close to her crush even if she _was _already ridiculously nervous about the situation, squished herself into the warm indentation next to the girl who turned to her with a slightly scrunched expression that Weiss would assume was questioning.

"You have a free period now?" She asked the girl who now sat beside her looking strangely nervous, not facially of course as Weiss had clearly perfected the calm facial facade. No, she was playing with a silver ring on her finger which was a tic she had witnessed in the other girl on a few other occasions whenever Ruby had asked anything family related.

Weiss nodded in answer to the question, trying to calm her heart even though she was currently pressed so close to the object of her affections, she could feel the soft skin pressed against her and had to suppress a shiver as she focused on the contact. She was brought immediately out of this state she felt her hand be grabbed, though she was halfway across the library before she actually realised what was going on and they were out in the hallway before she managed to snap out of her stupor fully and turn to question the now stopped Ruby.

"What are you doing?" she asked the girl who was grinning widely at her.

"I was _dying_ of boredom in there," she sighed dramatically, "I've had this free period for like a year, now I finally have someone to share it with!" She returned to her previous grin and grabbed Weiss in a quick hug that made her flood with a warm feeling that left all too quickly when the red haired girl detached.

"Uh, sorry, you weren't in there for anything important, were you?" Ruby continued, biting her lip worriedly, distracting Weiss who just shook her head absently while trying to avoid staring obviously. It was no good of course as everything the girl did seemed to distract her. She shook herself again, something she had been doing far too often since she met Ruby, and decided that now was the time to push forward with what she had come here to do.

"Actually, I was looking for you." Weiss said, looking over to see Ruby's surprised expression in reaction to her words.

"Why? Not that I don't wanna hang out with you but, like, don't you have tons of other friends?" Ruby asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Not really. Pyrrha, Ren and Nora are all in class" Weiss replied casually.

"What about Cardin, or um that other guy with the blue hair?" The red haired girl asked, with a slight frown on her face. Weiss laughed shortly in reply causing Ruby to look at her in confusion

"They're not exactly friends," she answered, "My father tried to set me up with Cardin once, our fathers are friends, and Neptune is just some guy who kinda hangs around and makes bad attempts at flirting." She rolled her eyes and let out a small sigh.

"Huh. So you're not dating the blue hair guy? 'Cuz there are all sorts of rumours going around about that?" Ruby asked, tilting her head. Weiss decided that now would be a good opportunity to try and turn the tables a little and see if she could find out her crush's preferences _before_ possibly embarrassing herself. First though, they should go somewhere more private, she didn't exactly like the idea of asking the girl personal questions in the middle of a hallway.

Weiss grabbed the girl's hand and began dragging her towards a generally unused room where she often met with her friends. Ruby gave a squeak at the sudden contact but otherwise gave no resistance to their sudden relocation.

She dragged the girl into the room and closed the door behind her before sitting down at a desk and nodding toward the seat next to it. Ruby took the hint and sat down before turning to Weiss with a quick nervous smile.

"Sorry, I don't really like talking about this kind of stuff in public, It's how those kinds of rumours start," Ruby nodded at this, Weiss continued," Like I already said, I'm not dating Neptune no matter how much he wishes I was. He's not my type." Weiss looked into the silver eyes across from her at this.

"Then what is your _type_?" Ruby asked innocently. Weiss decided now would be a good time to turn the tables.

"We've spent all this time talking about me, what about _you?_" Weiss asked with a playful smirk, trying to get Ruby off balance.

"Wha?" Ruby replied, clearly taken off guard by the sudden turn the conversation had taken.

"What's _your_ type_?" _Weiss said teasingly, leaning closer to the girl grinning playfully. Ruby blushed slightly which was a triumph in Weiss' mind.

"Well, y'know, uh smart? And ... stuff." Ruby replied with her head down.

"Really? What kind of stuff?" Weiss said, placing a hand on the other girl's leg and enjoying the reactions she was getting. As stated earlier she had been accidentally flirting with the girl in classes, but it seemed that something was different this time as usually Ruby was able to keep up with the playful banter and teasing touches but now it seemed to be embarrassing the girl.

The enjoyment of the embarrassment changed to slight panic however when Ruby tried to push the hand from her leg and seemed to be making herself smaller. Weiss suddenly realised she was making the girl _actually_ uncomfortable and pulled her hand away as if it had scorched her.

"I'm sorry Ruby," she spoke softly," I didn't realise I was making you uncomfortable, I can leave you alone if you want." Her tone held a hint of sadness as she realised that by accidentally going a little too far, she may have ruined her chances.

"No, s'fine I'm just being stupid," She looked up and gave Weiss a small smile. This led to a short period of silence where neither said anything.

Weiss was panicking, there didn't seem to be any way to go into her original plan from here. She had a choice to make as she clearly wasn't going to get any more out of the girl after making her uncomfortable like that. She could either spend the time and effort to try and figure out the girl's sexuality definitively, or she could just go for it based on the hints she already had.

Normally Weiss was the type to plan ahead, she was organised and thought through the consequences of any action she could take. This time however, she didn't have all the information needed to predict Ruby's reaction to being asked out by a girl. What she did know was that the courage she had spent time gathering at the lockers was fading fast and she didn't know if she would ever have this chance again. She knew that there was really only one option, it was nice to think there were more but there was no turning back now.

What was it she had told herself earlier? She couldn't let fears hold her back from something potentially great. She would of course still take precautions, but she was done being held down by other people's expectations when they really had no business in her private life. With a deep breath she soldiered forward.

"Ruby," She spoke causing the girl to look up once more, "You asked me earlier what my type was?" The girl nodded in response. Weiss readied herself to say the words that could potentially change everything, to take a chance on this girl sitting in front of her that had been on her mind for weeks now. She gathered her well of courage, looked Ruby directly in the eye, and spoke.

"Ruby, I find you incredibly attractive and I greatly enjoy the time I spend with you. As such, I was wondering, would you consider going on a date with me?"


	3. Rambled Plans

**AN: Sorry for taking so long, I was busy with college and exams. Now I'm done and plan to do as much writing as possible, so expect the next chapter a bit sooner. Also, I don't own RWBY etc.**

Weiss unconsciously played with the simple silver ring on her right hand as the room settled into the third minute of uncomfortable silence. Ruby had been overcome by a shocked look that hadn't wavered since the question had been asked.

All of Weiss' courage reserves had been thrown into that question, well, less the question and more the fact that she had been forced to ask without _any_ kind of solid information. All Weiss had to support the idea that Ruby might be like her was that she had flirted back, or at least she thought the girl was flirting.

What if she had thought it was just a game? Playful banter rather than an indication of any kind of romantic feeling? Was that why Ruby had been so uncomfortable earlier? Questions just continued to swirl in her head as the silence stretched on for what seemed like forever. Eventually, a soft, shaking voice from the seat across from her shattered the terrible quiet.

"Y-you're not joking are you?" Weiss' head shot up to meet the sight of uncertain silver eyes, causing her heart to leap in her chest. She gave a quick shake of her head and watched, astonished, as the nervous girl in front of her transformed back into the bright, bubbly girl she had become used to.

Ruby was practically vibrating in her seat, her previously uncertain expression replaced with one of utter joy and adoration that made Weiss' stomachs do flips. The red haired girl exploded out of her seat and launched like a heat seeking missile across the aisle and straight into Weiss' lap, her arms wrapping around the older girl's neck in a bone crushing embrace.

"Ack! Ruby!" Weiss shouted, receiving only a giggle in response. She rolled her eyes and gently pushed the girl back until she could see Ruby's face looking down at her with sparkling eyes and a wide grin. The girl settled onto her lap, wriggling herself into a comfortable position where she could still see Weiss' face.

"Why would you think I was joking?" Weiss spoke in an attempt to distract herself from the squirming girl atop her. The question froze the currently squirming girl, who gave an awkward half smile and shifted her eyes sideward.

"Well, y'know," Ruby rubbed her neck, "You're all **you **and I'm, well, **me.**"

This clearly wasn't enough of an explanation for Weiss who only raised an eyebrow in response. Ruby wrung her hands and attempted to put together a more coherent answer, with a calming breath, she made her second attempt.

"I'm two years younger than everyone else in our year and the only friend I've had in school since I was moved ahead is Blake," her expression shifted into a small, gentle smile, "when you started being so nice and, um, affectionate," she blushed slightly at this, "in class, I thought it might have been on a dare or something. It's why I kinda froze up earlier, I thought I had you figured out and I would just enjoy it while it lasted, but when you got all flirty with me earlier it was in a place where no-one was watching and that threw me off, 'cuz why would you keep going with a dare if nobody would ever know you didn't?"

She finished, averting her eyes down to where she was still wringing her hands. Though her head immediately shot back up in surprise when she heard a light laugh from the girl below her. Weiss gave her a slightly exasperated look.

"I'm sure there was logic in there somewhere, though not of any kind I could understand," she gave the same short laugh once more, it was a mix of actual amusement and a verbal shrug as if to brush off the flustered girl's rambling.

"All that matters is that I like you and you like me, right?" Weiss continued, getting a nod in return, "good, in that case we only have one other issue to resolve."

"What is it?" Ruby asked.

"I'm not exactly," Weiss paused, contemplating her words, "'out of the closet', and I would like to remain 'in the closet' until I turn eighteen and no longer have to rely on my father's resources as his reaction to my coming out is likely to be highly negative."

Throughout this, Ruby's eyes got slowly wider, as if she had just stumbled upon some great secret.

"You're gay!" She exclaimed, throwing her whole body backwards in surprise.

Weiss gave Ruby a flat stare, then looked down at herself before turning back up to the girl on her lap.

"No, really?" She spoke, the words dripping sarcasm. The dark haired girl blushed once more, rubbing the back of her neck as she seemed to do often when nervous.

"Sorry, I guess it never really sunk in 'till now, surprised me is all," She shook her head sharply, whipping her dark hair around her head and leaving it messier than it had been before. Weiss thought it looked adorable, though she refrained from saying so out loud. After all, she already had the girl on her lap, a situation she had not thought would happen so soon, yet she allowed to continue for fear of making things awkward by bringing it up, she would rather refrain from attempting anything more today.

"Anyways," Ruby continued, "I haven't told any of my family about me yet either, so we'll probably have to date secretly somehow..." she paused in thought, eyes narrowed and lower lip firmly captured by her teeth.

It was beginning to irritate Weiss that every facial expression the girl had caused her heart to flutter; honestly, she was going to have burn marks on her finger from twisting her ring so much.

Suddenly, the girl jumped up with a triumphant shout, startling Weiss out of her thoughts and very nearly her seat. Ruby didn't seem to notice as she began rambling exuberantly, so fast that it took Weiss a few second to begin understanding what was being said.

"-'ll have to ask Cindy, she's probably got something in her shop we can use and we can just tell people we're working on that project, wow never thought I would be happy about having taken History, guess it's really paying off for me now though, anyway, back on track, what'dya think of the plan?" The grinning face of the now audibly breathing girl looked down at Weiss as she attempted to make sense of what she just heard, she quickly gave up and decided to just ask.

"Sorry, what was the plan," she paused momentarily before quickly adding with a frown, "and who's Cindy, you said you hadn't told anyone about you?"

"Well technically, I said I hadn't told my family, besides, Cindy figured it out like the second I met her." Ruby stated

"That doesn't tell me what the plan was." Weiss said, mentally filing her questions about this 'Cindy' person away for later.

"Disguises!" The girl shouted, once again bouncing on Weiss' lap and causing her to almost lose concentration again, after all, certain parts of the girl were rather 'bouncy'.

"Disguises?" She spoke, breaking away from the fantasies trying to overtake her

"Yep!" the bouncy girl exclaimed, popping the 'P', "Cindy runs 'Grimm Stylings' the place I get all my clothes at, she sells all kinds of temporary dyes and wigs and stuff. And, since your hair's probably your most noticeable feature, changing it would make you practically invisible! A couple of different styled clothes and maybe a pair of glasses of somethin' and you won't even recognise yourself."

Weiss thought over the idea and quickly came to the conclusion that I was probably the best she was going to get if she wanted to go on a normal first date rather than some kind of secret rooftop picnic or something equally dramatic.

"Fine, then I suppose I shall task you with the preparation of disguises while I make preparations for our date. We should get out of here before someone sees us, free period will be ending soon anyway." Weiss spoke, only just realising how this might have looked if anyone had walked in on them. Their 'secret' relationship would have only remained so for less than half an hour.

Ruby got up and began rummaging through her school bag; Weiss had failed to notice the girl had it with her though it seemed she was now retrieving something important. She pulled two pieces of paper, one with text on and one blank, before taking a pen and beginning to seemingly copy the text onto the blank piece. She picked up the now written on piece, turned and thrust it toward Weiss.

"Here, my timetable, I'll wait in the library during all my free periods and breaks and for an hour after school if you can't make it. If you come by at lunch though, I'll probably be with Blake so just say we need to talk about the project 'kay, 'cuz I haven't told her either." Weiss nodded in response to Ruby's instructions and slipped the paper into her own bag.

"I'll be sure to do so." Weiss replied. Ruby gave her a grin that could power a thousand hearts with the utter joy it emitted.

"Great! I'll be sure to go by Cindy's and get that stuff to bring tomorrow." Ruby seemed to have a very short internal struggle that resulted in her giving Weiss a rather warm hug, "We're gonna have the best date ever." She whispered in Weiss' ear before releasing her and stepping back, Weiss gave a playful scoff.

"Of course it will be,** I'm** planning it." She spoke in a faux arrogant tone causing Ruby to giggle.

"Seeya later Weiss." Ruby said before proceeding to the door and exiting the room.

"Goodbye Ruby." Weiss spoke to the room, smiling to herself.

She had really done it, she had asked Ruby out and it had gone well. Her heart was only now calming down and she could feel her ring chafing her finger, but she had succeeded in asking out someone, a girl. She had really asked out a girl.

She was only just now realising how much trouble this was going to be, the euphoria had clouded her mind but now she could think clearly. Disguises, secret relationships, meetings in abandoned classrooms. It wasn't exactly shaping up to be the most normal of relationships.

Then again, normal for Weiss Schnee was to do what was expected of her, and she utterly refused to have her future dictated to her for her father's benefit.

Weiss Schnee was going to date Ruby Rose, and she was going to enjoy every second of it.

But first, she had a date to plan, and Weiss planned to make it the best.


End file.
